Encore une fois
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Spoil sur l'arc Tartaros. Gajeel avait toujours passé des nuits paisibles, que ce soit lors des missions ou lorsqu'il rentrait dans son appartement. Mais depuis quelques jours, le mage d'acier se réveille brusquement avec l'impression de suffoquer, une sensation bizarre sur les lèvres…


**Titre :** Encore une fois

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing:** Gajeel x Levy.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima ! Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une petite histoire !

**Résumé :** « Spoil sur l'arc Tartaros. Gajeel avait toujours passé des nuits paisibles, que ce soit lors des missions ou lorsqu'il rentrait dans son appartement. Mais depuis quelques jours, le mage d'acier se réveille brusquement avec l'impression de suffoquer, une sensation bizarre sur les lèvres… »

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le flan, couverture remontée jusqu'à l'épaule où une partie de la marque sombre de Fairy Tail était visible, Gajeel semblait dormir profondément. Paupières closes, sourcils détendus, son corps se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.<p>

Et puis d'un coup, les yeux du mage s'ouvrirent, grands comme des soucoupes, tandis qu'il hoquetait bruyamment en aspirant l'air. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et, tel un automatisme, Gajeel se redressait d'un coup. Non sans ressentir des sueurs froides, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et inspira longuement avant d'expirer son trop plein d'air. Haletant, le Dragon Slayer déglutit et observa les alentours, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Ses vêtements de la veille qui jonchait le sol ainsi que son étagère désordonnée lui confirmaient qu'il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre lui prouvait qu'il faisait encore nuit. Quelque peu rassuré, Gajeel soupira et porta ses mains à son visage qu'il essuya à l'aide de ses mains moites.

Cela avait recommencé.

Cela faisait environ une semaine que le mage d'acier se réveillait brusquement et qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver une bouffée d'air qu'il lui manquait. Sans compter qu'à ça, s'ajoutait aussi une sensation bizarre qu'il avait sur la bouche.

La première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il avait tout de suite pensé aux nombreuses bières qu'il avait bues pour fêter leur victoire face à Tartaros. Cependant le problème s'était répété peu après, et il conclut donc que ce n'était pas l'alcool.

La deuxième hypothèse était que son malaise pouvait être lié à son combat contre l'un des démons de Tartaros après tout, il avait vraiment failli mourir, la possibilité que son inconscient ait subi un traumatisme n'était pas à exclure…

Déjà lassé de se torturer l'esprit, le brun finit par écarter sa couverture et sortir ses deux jambes du lit. Silencieux, ses yeux rouges fixaient d'un air absent ses deux avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la lumière éclaira subitement la pièce, obligeant le Dragon Slayer à fermer durement les paupières dans un grognement.

« Gajeel ? Ça va ? »

Le concerné ré-ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et posa son regard sur son partenaire à moustache. Lily avait repris sa forme d'origine et le scrutait sans dire un mot, sourcils froncés. La mage aux piercings le vit ensuite s'approcher de lui avant de frissonner en sentant la patte de l'animal se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? Réitéra-t-il. Je t'ai entendu t'agiter…

- Ca va. S'agaça Gajeel en repoussant doucement le bras de l'Exceed.

- Ce sont encore tes malaises ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, surpris, et tourna la tête pour croiser les deux orbes sombres de son ami qui arborait un petit sourire au coin des babines.

« Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué ? »

Mais Gajeel préféra soupirer en guise de réponse et se gratta la tête en ayant un intérêt soudain pour des boulons qui trainaient dans un coin de la pièce.

« Quelle heure il est, là… ?

- Quatre heures. Alors ? Tu m'expliques ? Insista la panthère. »

Le mage grogna dans un « T'es chiant. » et se redressa pour sortir de la chambre. Là, il traversa le salon et gagna la salle de bain à sa gauche. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Lily apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans son dos. Alors qu'il s'essuyait avec une serviette, il remarqua que son « chat » essayait de le faire plier sous le poids de son regard sérieux, bras croisés.

« J'ai beau réfléchir, j'vois pas d'autre explication que celle-ci… Soupira le brun avant de continuer en voyant le sourcil interrogateur de son partenaire. J'crois que c'est pendant la bataille avec Tartaros.

- Oui, tu m'avais un peu raconté : Tu t'étais battu contre une espèce de poisson, non ?

- C'est ça.

- Et c'est lié au fait que tu avais failli te noyer alors ? Questionna Lily.

- Je pense. Si Levy ne m'avait pas redonné de l'air, j'y serais vraiment resté.

- Ça aussi, tu m'l'avais déjà dit. Mais ça m'fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire que quelqu'un t'ai sauvé la vie. Fit remarquer calmement l'Exceed. »

Gajeel le toisa un court instant et reprit ensuite la parole.

« J'allais perdre connaissance. J'voyais même la lumière comme dans les clichés. Et d'un coup, j'avais à nouveau de l'air qui s'acheminait dans mes poumons…

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Avoua finalement Lily, ce qui irrita son ami.

- C'que je veux dire, c'est que c'est Levy qui m'a fait quelque chose.

- Mais tu viens de me dire qu'elle t'a redonné de l'air.

- Justement. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications, j'avais l'impression qu'on ne se comprenait pas. Et quand je lui ai demandé de recréer de l'air avec sa magie, j'ai aussi trouvé qu'elle avait réagi bizarrement. Elle m'a forcément fait quelque chose. Conclut-t-il. »

La patte dans le menton, la panthère noire semblait réfléchir avec les données que venait de lui fournir la Dragon Slayer. A peine une minute s'était écoulée que l'Exceed finir par relever la tête.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne t'a pas redonné de l'air avec sa magie. Supposa Lily.

- Avec quoi, alors ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Il n'y a que deux solutions, dans ce cas de figure.

- Mais parle… ! S'irrita le mage d'acier.

- Par voie buccale. Du bouche-à-bouche, si tu préfères. »

Gajeel ne put lâcher qu'un « Ah… » , avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme, les yeux rivés sur son carrelage. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela expliquerait la sensation étrange qu'il avait sur les lèvres lorsque ces malaises le réveillaient brutalement ainsi que l'attitude bizarre de la mage des mots… Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les paupières dans un soupir. Non, non. Leur théorie avait beau se tenir, rien n'était sûr à cent pourcent. La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisaient pas, mais il allait devoir éclaircir les choses avec Levy.

Le fils de Métalicana reporta donc son attention sur son compagnon à moustaches.

« J'irai la voir demain.

- A-Attends. Balbutia Lily, paniqué. T'es sûr d'aller lui demander ?

- Qui d'autre qu'elle pour me dire la vérité ?

- Tu vas la brusquer, si tu fais ça.

- N'importe quoi.

- J't'assure, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Tenta l'Exceed qui suait à grosse gouttes. Tu n'as jamais été très subtile pour ces choses-là.

- Je f'rais gaffe, t'inquiète.

- C'est toujours quand tu dis ça que-…

- C'est d'sa faute si j'ai ces foutus malaises, j'te rappelle ! Coupa Gajeel, fâché.

- P-Peut-être bien, mais promet-moi que tu feras attention à ce que tu dis. D'accord ?

- Ouais… »

*/*

Le lendemain, Gajeel alla trouver la linguistique aux cheveux bleus. Elle était attablée devant un livre avec le groupe de Natsu qui, comme d'habitude, faisait le plus de bruit. La bande le salua et il fit de même dans un simple « Yo. » Il se tourna ensuite vers celle qui l'intéressait et croisa ses deux orbes marron à travers ses lunettes rouges.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est rare de te voir si sérieux. Nota Gray.

- C'est vrai, ça. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta à son tour Lucy.

- Non, pas spécialement. J'aimerais juste m'entretenir seul avec Levy.

- Bien sûr, vas-y. Permit la mage de glace.

- Oui, on continuera notre conversation après. Approuva la blonde en souriant à son amie. »

Levy retira donc ses lunettes -qu'elle posa sur la table, et quitta la table en suivant le dos de Gajeel. Le brun s'arrêta dans un coin de la guilde, là où il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'oreilles qui pourraient rapporter leur conversation, et lui fit volte-face. La voix de Levy atteignit ses oreilles avant qu'il n'ait pu parler en premier.

« Je t'écoute de quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Le Dragon Slayer inspira profondément et soupira, les paupières closes. Il posa ensuite ses deux orbes rubis sur la petite mage qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, puis prit un air grave.

« Tu te souviens de mon combat contre le démon-poisson de Tartaros ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Bon. Alors tu te souviens aussi du moment où tu m'as sauvé ?

- O-Où tu veux en venir, Gajeel ? Questionna-t-elle, anxieuse. »

Le Dragon Slayer soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu m'as fait du bouche-à-bouche quand j'étais dans les vapes ?

- H-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que-… Balbutia Levy, les joues roses.

- C'est vrai ou pas ? Insista-t-il, sérieux.

- B-Ben c'est-à-dire que… »

Elle pinça les lèvres, détourna le regard, et porta machinalement une main à son bras, mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait l'air vraiment embarrassé, et Gajeel se doutait qu'il devait tout de même la rassurer s'il voulait ses réponses. Alors il se racla la gorge dans le but de s'éclaircir un peu la voix.

« Je sais que j't'oblige à me répondre mais… J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Donc, est-ce que c'est vrai… ? »

Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Alors, au bout d'une petite minute, la mage des mots ferma ses paupières dans un bref soupir et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Je… Oui. Avoua-t-elle. Oui, je l'ai fait. »

Gajeel restait silencieux et continuait de fixer la linguistique aux cheveux bleus qui se reprit après avoir levé légèrement les mains, comme s'il venait de braquer un pistolet sur elle, les joues toujours aussi roses, mal-à-l'aise.

« M-Mais je n'avais pas d'arrière-pensées ! Assura-t-elle, le regard fuyant. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas du tout réfléchie ! J'ai fait ça instinctivement, crois-moi ! Le but, c'était de te sauver, rien de plus ! Et… euh… je… Pardon… Finit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- N-Non, je… Tenta le mage d'acier, incertain. »

En sentant ses joues s'enflammer lentement et son cœur s'accélérer, Gajeel déglutit. Il porta mécaniquement une main à sa bouche, cachant également son menton. Merde. Et comme un con, il lui avait crié « Recommence ! » sans réfléchir plus que cela, se souvint-il en détournant le regard.

Au moins, il était fixé : C'était donc son sauvetage qui était à l'origine de ses malaises, et la sensation étrange sur ses lèvres venait également de là. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait l'air tellement gênée et avait refusée de lui donner plus d'air…, conclut-il.

Le brun aux piercings n'osait plus vraiment regarder la mage des mots dans les yeux mais il se força à poser son regard sur la silhouette et écrasa affectueusement sa main gantée sur le crâne de Levy.

« Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci, crevette. »

Il pensait pouvoir s'échapper mais la linguistique lui barra la route et croisa son regard, sourcils froncés.

« Attends. Tu me d'mandes des explications et après tu t'barres comme ça ?

- J'vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. J'ai eu les réponses que je voulais, c'est tout.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas un mot à dire sur-…sur _ça_ ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ; je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. C'est beaucoup venant d'moi. Grogna Gajeel. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je fasse un commentaire pour ce qui s'est passé, hé bien ça s'est passé, voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

- Recommence.

- Hein ?

- Oui, c'est bien toi qui a dit « Recommence. » quand… quand c'est arrivé. Expliqua-t-elle, les joues roses. Alors j'aimerais que tu le dises. Tu as une dette envers moi, non ?

Surpris des dires de la mages des mots, Gajeel arqua un sourcil interrogateur et sourit en dévoilant ses canines.

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais, après ? Taquina le brun.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Tu n'auras pas le cran d'le faire, crevette. Assura le mage d'acier.

- Tu veux parier ? Rétorqua Levy en souriant sarcastiquement. »

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, sûr de lui. Il aimait les défis et celui que lui proposait la jeune fille à la robe orange était tentant. Le brun prit alors le risque de voir sa confiance voler en éclat et se pencha pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille.

Faisant durer le suspense, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il attendit patiemment. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. La chef des Shadows Gear restait parfaitement immobile et le jeune homme aux piercings remarqua qu'elle serrait son poing afin de se donner du courage. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur proximité ou au fait d'avoir une stature imposante mais Gajeel fût content de ressentir une défaillance chez celle qui l'avait provoqué.

A cette pensée, ses lèvres continuèrent de s'étirer, certain de gagner, et, dans un murmure rauque, il prononça finalement ce simple mot qui allait faire des dégâts dans toute la guilde :

« Recommence. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> _Hey ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plut ! J'espère également qu'il n'y avait pas (ou peu) de fautes ! J'espère aussi que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. J'ai vraiment vraiment peur qu'ils aient un caractère différent. Je sais à quel point c'est énervant de voir un personnage être parfois totalement opposé par rapport à l'œuvre originale._ _Pour le titre, j'ai vraiment dû mal ; pour cette deuxième fan-fiction, je l'ai aussi choisi sur un coup de tête. Je m'en vois navrée ^^'. Quoi qu'il en soit, dites-moi ce que vous avez penser de mon petit OS, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs. Même si c'est un commentaire négatif, cela ne peux qu'encore m'aider à m'améliorer ! :)_


End file.
